How Far
by HIxYOUxARExREADINGxTHIS
Summary: Originally a single songfic centering around Sasuke/Itachi/Naruto. This is now a series of songfics about whatever characters in Naruto I think up songs for. Please read and review! I promise my songs actually makes sense for the characters.
1. How Far

A/N - just a short songfic i did. let's see if i can manage to get some decent reviews! (i have a pessimistic sence of humor) this is my first fanfic, and my style of writing can be a little difficult and varies depending on what type of story i am writing. i know i put dialogue from different people in the same paragraph, and that's technically not correct, but its less confusing, so oh well.

Song: How Far We've Come

Artist: Matchbox Twenty

ENJOY!!!!!!

HIxYOUxARExREADINGxTHIS

Naruto walked and listened as the people walked by. He was invisible to them; just another child on the street. How could they understand what he was going through? He'd been earning his money since he had turned seven years old. Today was his eighth birthday.

_(Hello, hello, hello) _

Sasuke had woken up late that day. He had just started going to the academy recently, and was excited about going, but still couldn't quite get used to waking up so early. How did his brother do it? His brother did a lot of things that people couldn't do or just wouldn't even think of doing. He was a hard person to understand and Sasuke was the closest one to understanding his older brother, even though he didn't realize it. Though nobody could have possibly had any way of knowing Itachi's plan for that day...

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world _

_But it's feeling just like every other morning before _

_Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone _

Naruto stared at the carts filled with people waving at others, " hello" and "goodbye", move by slowly. He had started to wonder recently if there really was anything truly special about him.

_The carts(1) are moving like a half a mile an hour and I _

_Started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye _

_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time? _

Itachi had begun to think that the world was only getting worse and worse the longer it kept on going. He often thought about how people hadn't come very far since the beginning, and they would eventually bring about the end of everything. But people are good pretenders, and they often are able to trick themselves.

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground _

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out _

_Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come _

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end _

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend _

_Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come _

By ten o'clock Naruto had ditched the classes at the academy. What was the use of being there to learn how to be a ninja if nobody wanted him to be one? He ran away from the school and had started crying, unable to stop. He ran into Sasuke, accidentally knocking him over, who was still trying to get _to_ the academy and not away from it. "What time is it?" Sasuke had asked Naruto once they were both up and off the ground. Naruto hoped that he couldn't tell he had been crying.

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know _

_And I can't remember caring for an hour or so _

_Started crying and I couldn't stop myself _

_I started running but there's no where to run to _

Naruto sat down on the side of the street and looked at himself in a puddle on the ground to see if his face might still be red from crying. It had been raining the night before, covering the roads in thin puddles and fog, which added to the gloominess of the day. "Why are you in such a hurry? Nobody's heading anywhere important..." Naruto said to Sasuke. It had just occured to Sasuke that he had forgotten to say goodbye to his parents before he left, being in such a hurry. Itachi had stayed home for some reason that day...

_I sat down on the street, took a look at myself _

_Said where you going man, you know the world is headed for hell? _

_Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to _

Sasuke eventually convinced Naruto to go back to the academy with him. Meanwhile, Itachi sat down at home watching the clock. Shisui had shown up, wondering why he hadn't come down to the usual meeting place of the ANBU Black Ops. He stared at Itachi wondering why he was just sitting there staring at the wall and occasionally looking up at the clock. What was he waiting for? Some minutes later, he got up and said to Shisui, "Come." Shisui followed him, only to regret it later when they reached the small creek where the two had met.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground _

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out _

_Let's see how far we've come (right now) _

_Let's see how far we've come _

_Well I, believe it all is coming to an end _

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend _

_Let's see how far we've come (oh yeah) _

_Let's see how far we've come _

Some time later, Sasuke had come home late from playing and training with his new found friend, Naruto. It was late and dark now, and he was hurrying home while trying to think of an excuse to give to his parents for being home so late. Needless to say, he was very well shocked when he ran through the gates to his neighorhood, the Uchiha Symbol painted onto them, to see the multiple dead bodies of the people of his clan. He ran around to the corner to see if his grandparents were out front of their home, waiting for him as they usually did, but they too had been killed. He was horrified. Running home to see if his parents had been killed as well, he almost couldn't breathe. _What happened?! _That was the only thought that came to mind...

_It's gone, gone, baby it's all gone _

_There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home _

_Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool _

_Now it's over for me, and it's over for you _

_It's gone, gone, baby its all gone _

_There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home _

_Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool _

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you _

He went as fast as his feet could take him to the door which led to the living room of his house. _There's someone in there... _he thought, before cautiously opening the door and walking in, suddenly not in such a hurry to see if his parents were okay.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground _

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out _

_Let's see how far we've come (oh yeah) _

_Let's see how far we've come _

_Well I, believe it all is coming to an end _

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend _

_Let's see how far we've come (oh yeah) _

_Let's see how far we've come _

Itachi had been inside waiting for him, and once Sasuke had finally realized what exactly was going on, he was out the door and running again. He didn't know where to, just that he needed to get away from Itachi before he was a dead man. Yet, somehow, Itachi had gotten far ahead of him and Sasuke came face to face with him in the middle of the mess of bodies that had once been his comrades; his clan; his family... "Don't kill me!" He had begged his brother, but his brother didn't seem to be listening this time...(2)

_Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come_

Itachi had used his mangekyou sharingan on Sasuke, showing him in complete detail what he had done to their clan. Sasuke was later found outcold, and by the time he had woken up in the hospital, his brother was long gone; mentally and physically.

(1) - i changed the word cars to carts since in the naruto world they don't have cars.

(2) - i say 'this time' because his brother had beaten up those Uchihas that had come over the one time in the episodes to see why he had not come to the meeting, and had only stopped when Sasuke told him to. seriously, watch it again if you didn't notice that.

comment and review, please! i know some people probably don't like this, thinking that it is very depressing, but you can't exactly make Sasuke's life _not_ depressing.


	2. Scars Don't Heal

Yay!!! I finally added another chapter to my songficcy thing!

I got started on writing this because I was really depressed lately and this helped me to get a lot of those feelings out. I'm in a much better mood now. :D  
Anyways, this one is about a bunch of the Naruto characters and their what they're going through.

Also, there are some shippuden characters mentioned in this, but the events that I describe in here take place before they show up in the actual plot. And there is some obvious ObitoxRin, as well as some slight SasuxSaku and LeexSaku (but those ones are very slight).

DISCLAIMER: Scars and Naruto do not belong to me, they belong to the people who made them.

Song: Scars  
Artist: Papa Roach

* * *

Sasuke took out the shiny razor that he kept behind the photo in the frame of his team's group picture, the team he cared so much about, despite what he said. Dragging himself over to his bed, he sat down at the foot of it. His headband was thrown over in the corner, the bandages that he normally wore around his forearms and ankles to hide what he always did to himself lying in a pile on the bed. Slowly, he brought the thin metal to his wrist…

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
__My weakness is that I care too much  
__And my scars remind me that the past is real  
__I tear my heart open just to feel_

Kakashi sat at the far end of the bar, a beer in his hand as he drowned his sorrows in the liquid from his glass. He sat in the darkest corner, so nobody could see his face with his mask pulled down around his neck, exposing the face that looked so much like his late father's…

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
__And I just wanna' be alone_

Neji watched his younger cousin try to think of something - anything - to say to him, as the tears welled up in her eyes again. This happened every time he said something awful to her. Was it so hard to understand why he didn't want her around?

_I'm pissed 'cause you came around  
__Why don't you just go home_

Hinata tried her best not to cry in front of her cousin. Why did he have to hate her so much, just because she was a part of the main branch?

_'Cause you channeled all your pain  
__And I can't help you fix yourself_

Everything he wanted to say to Sasuke as he walked away from him, the Uchiha symbol shown plainly on his back, he couldn't put into words. So all Naruto could do was stand there, watch.

_You're making me insane  
__All I can say is…_

Itachi ran his fingers over his wrists, the memories of him cutting deep into his skin after so many arguments with his father rushing back. All the pressure had been to much. It drove him insane. Still drove him insane…

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
__And my weakness is that I care too much  
__And our scars remind us that the past is real  
__I tear my heart open just to feel_

There had been a time, when Kakashi's closest friend had been among the living. Obito had tried to talk to him. Tried to be nice. It was Kakashi's own fault for not listening. And he blamed it on himself that his friend was gone now.

_I tried to help you once  
__Against my own advice_

She knew he might never love her back, but that wasn't why she always tried so hard. All Sakura wanted was to see a smile on that beautiful face, like she had seen in a picture she found of Sasuke and his family, when he was much younger. But Sasuke simply acted as if he thought of her as a nuisance, not realizing her kindness…

_I saw you going down  
__But you never realized  
__That you're drowning in the water  
__So I offered you my hand_

It was in the same night that Obito had left the world of the living, that Rin had walked away with him. Older jounin had said she made the "mistake" of being too nice. She hadn't been meant to be a ninja, with her kind heart. And as she passed on to the after life, her last thought was of being with Obito, her dear one.

_Compassions in my nature  
__Tonight is our last stand_

It had been almost more than Chouji could handle, becoming a ninja. He was too kind a person for this. He could hardly handle the kids that had made fun of him at the academy, even less being mean back. As he had run away from the academy one day, almost happy that the day was finally over, he tripped, scraping his leg up on a vine covered in thorns. But instead of stopping to try to clean it up, he kept on walking and let it bleed.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
__And my weakness is that I care too much  
__And our scars remind us that the past is real  
__I tear my heart open just to feel_

Asuma sat at the bar counter, ordering maybe his fifth or sixth round. He had just come back from a mission. Had just come back from seeing more lives taken. He'd seen Kakashi come in, and left him alone, knowing why he was here as well.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
__And I just wanna be alone_

Shino cursed under his breath. His father just didn't get it. Why couldn't he leave him alone, in his little private meadow to think? He didn't tell anyone else what went on in his mind. He wasn't just about to tell his father just because he acted like he cared.

_You shouldn't ever came around  
__Why don't you just go home?_

It was all her fault that he had died. That was what Tsunade constantly told herself. She hadn't been strong enough to save her beloved Don. And now there was nothing she could do to change that. She could just make sure it didn't happen again…

_'Cause you're drowning in the water  
__And I tried to grab your hand_

Lee hadn't honestly thought Sakura would love him back, not with her intense infatuation with the Uchiha. But as he watched her try over and over again to please Sasuke, with him just pushing her aside, he wanted to do something to make her happy. Such a kind hearted person deserved kindness in return…

_I left my heart open  
__But you didn't understand_

Kiba kicked back on his bed, giving up the argument with his parents. It didn't matter how many times he explained what he was thinking; they always thought he was wrong. "A ninja shouldn't act so childish," they would say. But what about having some fun every once in a while? You could be a child at heart and still be mature when you need to be. That was what he thought.

_But you didn't understand_

Before Itachi had killed his friend, Shisui had always told him that he needed to separate himself from his father. Shisui had been one of the only ones to see the real Itachi, and that side of him was to unlike his father to continue growing into the weapon that he was. He hadn't even wanted to become a ninja before. What did it say about how hard his father worked him that Itachi now_ enjoyed _assassinating people as an ANBU?

_Go fix yourself_

His uncle had really done his best to help him, but it was the death of Gaara's uncle that had effected him the most, to the point he might never be the same again. There was nobody that could possibly replace the bond Gaara had had with him…

_I can't help you fix yourself  
__But at least I could say I tried_

Suigetsu watched one of the newer prisoners being dragged away to be put in a cage, screaming for someone to help him get away. And though Suigetsu had wanted to help him, deep down in the core of his heart, this place had hardened him, and if he tried to save the man, he knew they would both be in for it. No. He had to keep himself out of trouble for now.

_I'm sorry but I gotta' move on with my own life_

"Juugo will never change," they had decided. They honestly tried to help him, although they were giving up. Juugo hadn't gotten better, he had gotten worse. They just wanted to come out of the situation and still be alive.

_I can't help you fix yourself  
__But at least I could say I tried  
__I'm sorry but I gotta' move on with my own life_

Through the bars of the cage, Juugo watched the men walk away, again having found a stronger cage than his last. He really wanted to change, he did. But he couldn't. There was only so much his will power could handle. Maybe it was better that he was left caged up…

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
__And my weakness is that I care too much  
__And our scars remind us that the past is real  
__I tear my heart open just to feel_

A blank expression on his face, Gaara watched as the sand moved to protect his arm where he had tried to stab himself repeatedly. If it weren't for the sand, Gaara knew he would be dead. But then again, without the sand, he would have grown up to be a different kind of person, right? Gaara tried one more time to stab himself through the sand, with all of his force and anger this time, the anger in his heart aimed at his father.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
__And my weakness is that I care too much  
__And our scars remind us that the past is real  
__I tear my heart open just to feel_


	3. Peaceful

Two songfics up in one day! Being a super-slow updater, I am proud of myself!

This songficcy is pretty Juugo centric, but there is some Sasuke at the end. :) THIS IS NOT YAOI, by the way. Sorry yaoi fans.  
Anyhow, Juugo is a character that shows up in shippuden. This doesn't really have any spoilers in it other than giving away the names of some new teamates of Sasuke's. Juugo is one of my favoritest characters, because he is awesome. :)

This was really hard to get done, basically because there are so many songs I could have done for Juugo's wild side, but I wanted to catch Juugo's friendls, peaceful side, and it was really hard to find a song for that. But finally, I came across this, and it suits him perfectly. The only changes I made was where it would say "Hello Seattle", because Seattle is the name of a city, which wouldn't make sense for the world of Naruto, and a couple lines that were originally talking about interstates and highways and stuff...so yeah.

Song: Hello Seattle  
Artist: Owl City

Enjoy!

* * *

Juugo had never felt so peaceful before he'd agreed to follow Uchiha Sasuke. Something about him, although he knew that Sasuke himself held no peace of mind whatsoever, kept his bipolar tendencies in check. And while traveling around to wherever Sasuke led them, he would take the chance to enjoy the nature around them.

Turning his head to focus on the robins fluttering around in the branches, he saw little baby robins all crowded together in their nest, and softly smiled.

_Hello pretty bird, I am a mountaineer  
__In the hills and highlands  
__I fall asleep in hospital parking lots  
__And awake in your house_

Past the trees he could see off the cliff and hear waves crashing against the rocks, creating a song with the birds, and thought of the little sea creatures swimming around in the water on this beautiful sunny day, imaging himself as one of them…

_Hello great ocean, I am a manta ray  
__Deep beneath the blue waves  
__I'll crawl the sandy bottom of the blue sounds  
__And construct a summer home _

And as the beautiful day turned into a beautiful night, he looked up at the shining stars and moon, so much brighter and gorgeous when they were out in the country, away from the interrupting lights of the towns and cities, and felt sleepy at the sight.

_Hello forest animals, I am the crescent moon  
__Shining down on your face  
__I will disguise myself as a sleeping pill  
__And descend inside of you _

After a good nights sleep, no longer interrupted by that mean voice whispering in his head, he walked out past the trees to gaze at the beach that Sasuke had led them closer to for some reason…

_Hello long beaches, I am a cold seahorse  
__Feeling warm in your sand  
__I sing about the tide and the ocean surf  
__Rolling in the evening breeze _

After the sun had climbed higher up in the sky later that day, Juugo took notice of the never-ending blue skies, how they were completely free of clouds, although he loved to look at clouds too. He watched as a group of seagulls swooped overhead in the soft breeze…

_Hello cloud-free skies, I am an albatross  
__Riding winds of your breath  
__I ride your currents to my awaiting home  
__Through the rain and open wind _

Looking out again at the beautiful coast that they were walking along, as the sky turned gray-blue late in the day, he followed the beams of light that shown out to sea from a lighthouse, still standing though it was old, guiding the sailors that braved the occasionally rough waters. He admired the lighthouse, because without it, the sailors could get lost.

_Hello brave sailors, I am an old lighthouse  
__Throwing beams of bright lights  
__Red in the morning, blue in the evening sun  
__Taken heed from everyone_

And later that night, as Juugo began to dream happier dreams than he had had in so long, he thought again of the red-tummied robins chirping together in the branches, and wondered what it must be like to have a happy family. And then he wondered about Sasuke, and what it must be like to lose one.

_Hello pretty bird, I am a mountaineer  
__In the hills and highlands  
I fall asleep in hospital parking lots _

The stars began to grow blurry as he slipped away into a deep sleep…

_Take me above your light  
__Carry me through the night _

Birds, still trying to make their way home, glided through the sky, and Juugo sincerely hoped that Sasuke would, like them, would eventually make his way home…

_Hold me secure in flight  
__Sing me to sleep tonight _

Standing some feet away as he took his turn standing watch over his team, his eyes moved over the sleeping bodies of Karin and Suigetsu, who had fallen asleep much earlier, and drifted over to Juugo, who's eyes were just fluttering closed.

_Take me above your light (Hello pretty bird I am)  
__Carry me through the night (a mountaineer, In the hills) _

He hadn't really had a reason for taking his team closer to the beach, and it had taken longer, although they seemed to enjoy the view. Especially Juugo. And something about the way Juugo's eyes glowed comforted him and made him feel a way he hadn't in a long time.

_Hold me secure in flight (and highlands I fall asleep in hospital)  
__Sing me to sleep tonight (parking lots and awake)_

With a smile, he turned around and continued to stand watch over his new friends, although he wouldn't call them that to their faces.


End file.
